Dari mata
by BaekSooya99
Summary: Violet dan Biru bertubrukan. Turun. Turun. Jatuh deh. / Fic pelarian karna butuh asupan(?) enjoy/ AsaRio fic.


Dari Mata.

Disclaimer : Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei, Lagu Dari Mata © Jaz

Rated : T

Genre : Romance(mungkin..:') )

Warning : seperti yang sudah2: Typo(s), OOC, Klise, dll.

.

.

.

.

 _Matamu melemahkanku._

 _Saat pertama kulihatmu._

 _Dan jujur, kutak pernah merasa._

 _Kutak pernah merasa begini._

.

Asano tengah berjalan santai di taman kota sendirian saat ini.

Biasanya dia malas sekali jika keluar siang-siang begini. Tapi, entah kenapa dirinya merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti.

Langkahnya terhenti, angin musim semi bertiup kencang menerbangkan helai-helai merah muda sakura di taman itu.

Tapi bukan angin dan pemandangan sakura yang berguguran yang membuat pemuda bersurai jingga itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Ada yang lebih menarik.

Beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, Asano dapat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang duduk di kursi taman tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Matanya terlihat fokus membaca buku—yang Asano yakin sebuah novel— dan tampak tidak terusik dengan angin kencang tadi. Hanya jari-jari lentiknya saja yang terlihat merapikan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah angin tersebut.

Cantik.

Itu kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Asano saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Entah si gadis mendengar atau tidak perkataan Asano, yang jelas, detik berikutnya gadis bersurai pirang tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan. Tepat kearah dimana Asano berdiri saat itu. Menatap Asano dengan netra biru langitnya.

Dan saat itu juga Asano merasa ada yang salah pada tubuhnya ketika tak sengaja netra violetnya bertubrukan dengan netra biru langit sang gadis.

.

.

 _Oh mungkin, inikah cinta pandangan yang pertama? Karna apa yang kurasa ini tak biasa._

 _._

Selama ini Asano bukanlah seorang yang percaya pada teori ' _Love at first sigh' bag_ inya teori tersebut hanyalah omong kosong.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang jatuh cinta tanpa tahu sifat dan karakter orang tersebut.

Tapi saat ini Asano benar-benar termakan omongannya sendiri.

Saat gadis Sakura—julukan yang diberi oleh Asano— itu menatapnya. Saat itu juga Asano merasa ada yang salah pada tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya hatinya.

Dan saat gadis itu tersenyum tipis kepadanya, Asano yakin dia sedang mengalami teori yang tadinya ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Asano jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis yang ia tak tahu namanya.

Soal bagaimana Asano tidak tahu nama gadis itu sampai sekarang bukanlah tanpa sebab. Tapi karena saat Asano tersadar dari keterpesonaannya, gadis itu sudah beranjak dari kursi meninggalkan Asano yang masih terbayang-bayang dengan mata biru dan senyum tipisnya sampai sekarang.

.

.

 _Jika benar ini cinta. Mulai dari mana? oh dari mana? Dari matamu. Matamu. Kumulai jatuh cinta._

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan singkat itu. Dan saat ini Asano sedang memberi pidato perwakilan siswa baru pada upacara penerimaan siswa di SMA. Ketika kakinya melangkah turun dari atas podium, netranya menangkap surai pirang pada gadis yang saat ini tengah menatapnya—lagi— dengan mata birunya. Tanpa menyadari Asano yang lagi-lagi terpesona dengan matanya.

.

.

 _Dari mata membuatku jatuh, jatuh terus jatuh ke hati~_

.

Boleh Asano bilang kalau ini yang dinamakan takdir? Setelah dirinya satu sekolah dengan gadis Sakura tersebut. Sekarang mereka sekelas di kelas 1A.

Oh. Gadis itu pintar juga rupanya.

Dan karna mereka sekelas, Asano pun akhirnya mengetahui nama gadis tersebut.

Nakamura Rio.

* * *

"Asano? kenapa belum pulang?" suara seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelinga seorang Asano, membuat pemuda yang saat itu sedang fokus dengan laptop di hadapannya tersentak, kemudian menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Dan sosok gadis pirang bermata biru yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik pikiran dan hatinya sudah berada tepat di depan mejanya.

Asano segera merubah raut kagetnya dengan wajah angkuhnya yang seperti biasa. Bisa hancur image coolnya sebagai ketua kelas, jika dia ketahuan sempat gugup beberapa detik yang lalu karna gebetannya ada di dekatnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Bukannya menjawab, Asano malah balik bertanya.

"Biasa. Habis dihukum Irina- _sensei_ karna tadi bolos pelajarannya. Harusnya sih sama Karma juga, tapi cowok itu malah pulang duluan. Sialan emang."

Rio menjelaskan dengan santai perihal kenapa dirinya belum pulang meski hari sudah sore. Terlihat biasa saja walau dirinya dihukum karna membolos. Mungkin karna sudah terlalu sering.

"Oh." Asano hanya meng'oh'kan ucapan Rio sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Rio mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi diabaikan Asano.

"Hanya menyelesaikan data-data siapa saja yang ikut _Study Tour_ minggu depan." Asano menjawab. Masih dengan fokusnya kepada laptop di depannya.

"Repot sekali jadi ketua kelas, pantas saja Karma gak mau." Rio bergumam sambil tangannya menarik kursi kosong di dekatnya dan memposisikannya tepat di depan meja Asano. Asano yang menyadari hal tersebut mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk disitu?" Asano heran.

"Emangnya gak boleh?" Rio sewot.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Asano menyerah. Tidak mau berdebat. Pasalnya, Rio dari tadi menatap kearahnya terus. Jangan lupakan netra biru langitnya yang selalu membuat Asano lupa diri itu. Asano mau mati aja rasanya.

Asano heran, kenapa dirinya bisa suka kepada gadis macam Rio. Padahal Rio itu sifatnya jauh dari sifat gadis idaman seorang Asano. Seharusnya cowok kaya Asano itu suka sama gadis macam Kanzaki Yukiko gadis populer di sekolahnya yang cantik dan sifatnya anggun dan juga lembut.

Lah Rio?

Cantik sih iya.

Anggun dan lembutnya sama sekali tidak ada.

Gadis itu pakai apa sih? Sampai-sampai mata biru langitnya sudah membuat seorang Asano Gakushuu jatuh cinta seperti ini. Padahal menurut Asano, mata violetnya lebih bagus dari punya Rio. Abaikan saja kalimat narsis Asano yang terakhir.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian dan Asano tak mendengar suara lagi dari gadis di depannya.

Asano mendongak.

Dan pemandangan Rio yang tertidur dengan salah satu telapak tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan agar kepala nya tidak terjatuh lah yang menjadi satu-satunya yang dilihat Asano.

Asano menghela nafas.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu?

Mau membangunkan? Tidak tega. Lantaran tidur Rio terlihat nyenyak sekali.

Didiamkan saja tidak enak juga. Takut tangan gadis itu pegal-pegal.

Asano dilema.

Akhirnya setelah pertimbangan yang cukup menguras waktu, Asano mematikan laptopnya. Cowok itu menarik salah satu kursi disana dan memposisikan tepat di samping Rio kemudian mendudukinya. Asano memberanikan diri memegang kepala Rio dengan hati-hati agar gadis itu tidak terbangun dan mengarahkannya kebahunya. Mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk gadis itu.

Mungkin nanti saat Rio terbangun dirinya akan dibilang lancang karna sudah berbuat hal seenaknya pada gadis yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Atau yang lebih parahnya wajah tampannya akan terkena pukulan dari Rio.

Oh berlebihan sekali kau Asano.

FIN.

* * *

Ehehe.. ehehe.. ehehe..(?)

ini apa.? Daku nekat buat fic beginian disaat daku lagi butuh asupan..:')) fic Asario sama Karuri kuh gk ada wooyyy... Akutu gk bisa diginiin..:'))

.

.

.

Omake~

Rio terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh pegal-pegal. Netranya memandang sekeliling.

Oh. Dia ada di kelas. Pikirnya santai sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya membuat jas almameter yang tadi ada ditubuhnya jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Punya siapa?" kedua alisnya mengernyit heran sebelum dirinya sadar bahwa di kelas itu bukan hanya ada dirinya seorang. Ada Asano disana. Sedang tertidur sambil bersadar ke kepala kursi di belakangnya.

Rio tersenyum. Gadis itu ingat kalau tadi sebenarnya dirinya tidak dihukum oleh Irina- _sensei_. Melainkan sengaja pulang telat karena ingin pulang bersama Asano.

Iya Asano. Asano Gakushuu.

Gadis itu tidak lupa dengan laki-laki yang dirinya lihat di Taman beberapa bulan yang lalu. Laki-laki bermata violet yang menarik perhatiannya. Rio menyibak poni jingga Asano yang menutupi matanya pelan sebelum membangunkannya untuk pulang.


End file.
